Wicked Smiles
by Trixinity
Summary: Jett had the violent memory erased of her parents murder when she was 8 and has been living carefree ever since. Until one day things change and her memory is restored, and she finds out just what happened and who she is. i suck at summaries, R&R plz :
1. Answers

**A/N: these are my original characters, but the plot falls somewhere close to Vampire Knight. DISCLAIMER: I dont own Vampire knight :(**

Sighing, I scooped up my math book and opened it to the lesson I was at as I sat down on my bed. Another day to scratch off my calendar and… 145 days to go. I sighed yet again. I wasn't a big fan of school, but I didn't mind it. Sometimes it could get interesting, like the time we had gone outside to find different insects and animals. I was more of an outside girl so I was outside at any time I could. I'd even drag my friend Tori along whenever she wasn't drooling over boys. Today we had gone to the local market down the street from Stone Academy. I had gotten tired of all my clothes so we went and basically bought me a whole new wardrobe. I had been forced into it, really. I just wanted a couple skirts to look nice on our dress down days. But Tori had taken the chance of a lifetime and had fixed my "problem." She was always complaining about the way I dressed but I didn't mind. She should have been glad that I was actually buying a skirt.

Taking out my notebook in my book bag, I tossed my math book on my dresser and went and sat at my desk. Math wasn't appealing to me right now. I wanted to write that story I had for English. I still hadn't come up with a storyline or plot. But I had the Characters down pat, and some of the storyline was building up in my head as I wrote.

"Jett?" I sighed as I heard the familiar voice of my father knocking at my dorm door. It sucked having my father as the Chairman at Stone Academy. I couldn't get by with anything, and I got treated differently from the students. Except Tori, she had always teased me about it, saying how much it would suck. And that's why we were good friends, she didn't care about the popularity or the amount of money any student had. She liked who she liked for who they are, and not what they wear or how their hair looked. Shit, if she did, I don't think I ever would have met her, she would have steered clear of me like everyone else. My hair wasn't cut in the latest fashion, instead it was almost black, I usually let it hang loose down my back, and I had a few purple steaks in my bangs. My clothes weren't exactly girly. I usually wore jeans and a black t-shirt, with my occasional guitar hoodie I wore in the winter or whenever it was cold. I wasn't exactly approachable to any of the other girls here at Stone Academy, who usually wore too much makeup and too little clothes, with those ridiculous high heels that were only invented by men to make a woman's ass look bigger.

"Yeah, dad?" I called out, shutting my notebook and standing up to go unlock my door for him. He could always use his key, but he respected my privacy and always knocked before he came in.

"I was just checking to see how you were doing." He said as I opened my door. He was dressed in his usual penguin suit, black suit, black tie, white under shirt, and the little crimson red rose patch that was sewed onto the left corner of his suit with Stone Academy written underneath it. It was the same one that was hung above our school.

"I'm fine dad, just like I was yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that, or any other day you come to 'check up on me'." He smiled and gave me a short hug, ruffling my hair. He still treated me like I was 5 years old.

"You know I'm just worried about you."

I nodded. He always was. I never really found out why he was, I mean I was in a school for cripes sake. And he was the Chairman. And there was security stand guard outside the gates of Stone Academy. It's not like any psychopaths were allowed in here, or for that matter, COULD get in here. They usually got lost on the way up to the school, in the small forest we had encasing our school. It was a good mile hike to the entrance from the gates. That's why the students hated leaving for holidays, they had to trek to the gates to leave, and then back to the dorms once they got back. Now me and Tori didn't mind the walk, we usually ran longer than that on our workout days on the weekend. So it wasn't much of a hassle for us.

"And how many times to I have to tell you, you worry too much?" he laughed lightly and brought me in for another hug. I hugged him back and patted his shoulder. "I'm not a kid anymore dad, I can take care of myself."

He nodded with a frown."I know, I'm starting to realize that every time I see you."

"Did you want to come in and talk for a bit?" I asked. "I can make some hot cocoa." His face lit up like a little kids on Christmas morning and I had to bite back a laugh, to not hurt his feelings. But just as soon as it lit up, he frowned right after.

"I'd love that, but I have paperwork I have to get back too." I nodded. Being chairman wasn't fun, I know that much. Always filing paperwork, getting dozens of new applications for next year, and he was constantly trying to find better ways to ensure security here at the academy. I personally thought he'd done a wonderful job, I slept peacefully at night, knowing there were good men with guns at the gate, and no one ever got past the forest without being alerted by the guards. They had sensors everywhere, followed my cameras. I sometimes felt like I was in a prison. But a good prison, if that made sense.

"Jett?" I was pulled out of my thoughts to find my dad staring past my door onto my bed. I followed his gaze and silently cursed myself for being so careless. "What is that animal doing in here?" he asked.

I ran over and scooped up my cat Ginger and clung to her, afraid he would take her away at anytime. I frantically tried to come up with an excuse. "She's harmless dad. And I couldn't just leave her out in the cold, she looked so scared." I put on my best puppy dog face and looked at him. "Can I pretty please keep her? She's potty trained…" He just stood there staring at me, his hands on his hips, until he eventually sighed and nodded.

"Fine but don't let any other student see her." I sat down Ginger and ran over to him, giving him a big hug. He couldn't say no to me. It was impossible once I pulled out the face. I kissed his cheek and said my thanks, he muttered something about paperwork and left with another hug from me. Once he left I closed my door and did a little victory dance. Of course, I hadn't found Ginger out in the cold. I bought her a few weeks ago with Tori at the pet store. We always went in to say hi to the little animals before we started our shopping for the day, and I had seen Ginger in her own little pin. All curled up and lonely. As soon as I saw her I knew I had to have her. She was too cute, all white except the small light brown patches around her left eye and her right ear.

Walking over to my stereo, I pressed the play button and soon after the head banging rhythm of Disturbed was flowing throughout my dorm. I went over to my bed and decided to give my math assignment another try. I glanced at the clock and sighed, 11pm. Classes were at 8am so I needed to get this down within the hour if I wanted to get a good nights rest. I pulled out my notebook and was just about to start writing down the math problems when someone knocked on my door. I groaned. If it was my dad wanting to have some of that hot cocoa I promised him then he was out of luck. I tossed my books onto the end of my bed and ran to the door.

I opened the door and was surprised to see a guy leaning against my door frame. He looked like he had just woke up, his blonde hair was disheveled and his eyes were squinting, because of my light, since it was dark in my hallway. He didn't have a shirt on, just sweat pants, obviously he has just woken up. I was about to open my mouth to ask him what he wanted when he spoke up.

"Do you always make it a habit to wake people up with that god awful music?" I glared at him, he wasn't that attractive after all, he obviously didn't have good taste in music. He went from 10 to 3 on Jett's scale of juicy hotness in 2.5 seconds. That was a record.

"Do you always make it a habit to show up a girl's door half naked to insult their music taste?" I shot back crossing my arms over my chest glaring at him again. "If you asked I would have turned it down a notch or two, but since you're all gun ho about it, I think ill turn it up some more." I slammed the door in his face and started to walk back to my bed, planning on working on my math problems again. But I literally growled when he knocked on my door again. I stormed over to my door again and wrenched it open, glaring once again at him.

"Would you please turn that ruckus down?" I snorted. Well at least he said please. But that still wasn't enough. If you insult Disturbed, you insult me, and boy was I insulted. I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms across my chest again. I smiled wickedly, a plan forming in my head.

"So what is a guy doing on the girl's floor of the dormitory? It's of limits at night." He stared at me, his eyes narrowing, obviously knowing where I was going with this. I grinned evilly again. He returned my smile with a glare.

"Look, I have a math test tomorrow, I need rest, and I can't help it if some sick twisted person decided to place my dorm beneath yours." His voice went up a few levels and he obviously noticed it because he quieted down. " Now if you don't mind, would you please turn it down a couple notches, and help a poor fellow out?"

"It's scientifically proven that a 16-20 year old brain can function properly on 6 hours of sleep." I glanced behind me and looked at my clock. 11:18pm. "I'd say once you get the fuck out of my face, you'll be able to fall asleep somewhere in the next hour. But that's IF you leave me alone. Now take a clue and get lost." I slammed my door in his face and smiled to myself. Nicely done. I went back to my bed and once again picked up my math book. I worked on them all the while singing to Indestructible that was playing on my stereo. Nodding my head every now and then to the beat. And just like I said, I was finished with my math within the hour. So I went over to my stereo and turned it off, and went and slipped into my pajamas after I had put my books back in my bag. And soon after that I was in bed, sleeping peacefully.

* * *

Silently cursing myself for not remembering to set my alarm, I quickly threw on my school uniform and drug a brush lazily through my hair until it was presentable. I grabbed my bag and ran out my door, running to my English class that I was almost half an hour late for. Rushing through the door, I murmured my apologies about being late to my teacher and hurriedly walked to my seat, next to Tori. She smiled innocently at me as she tried to hold back a laugh. Mr. Stewart was rambling on about some new law Congress was trying to pass. I laughed to myself, I was in English right? Where the Romeo and Juliette? Save the laws for history.

"Something funny you would like to share with us, Jett Stone?" I snapped my head up as I heard Mr. Stewart call my name. I looked at Tori for help and she shook her head, holding back another laugh. What was that saying about relying on your friends to be there for you? Through thick and thin?

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about something."

"Well I hope that something's your math test next period. Although I can't for the life of me find anything funny in that, except for your current grade." Mr. Stewart said and I sighed. "Please don't disturb my class again, Miss Stone." I nodded and mumbled my apologies. What. A. Dick.

The rest of the class went by quickly, he gave us our assignment and we worked on it silently. Tori and I passed notes throughout his lecture over Shakespeare and I tried to hold back the laughs as she told me about her ride to the market this morning at four in the morning. Apparently, the guards at the gate didn't understand a "girl emergency." They had actually given her an escort, who was pretty good looking from what she told me, to go with her. She said she was tomato red when she walked down the tampon and pad department with him at her side. How embarrassing. But in the end she had a good laugh out of it and I received another glare from Mr. Stewart as the bell rang when we erupted into hysterical laughs at the end of class.

Tori went on to her science class and I remained in my seat, since my next class was math, and Mr. Stewart was once again my teacher. I pulled out my math book and put away my English book. I was just about to pull out my math assignment and hand it in when someone caught my eye and I glanced to my right, just as a familiar boy sat down two rows behind me. HE was in my math class?? Since when??

I glared at him and he seemed to have felt the fury because he looked at me and smirked. I glared some more and huffed when he waved at me. Jerk. "Miss Stone?" I inwardly groaned when Mr. Stewart called my name. "I trust you did your assignment last night?" I nodded and pulled it out of my notebook, walking up to him and turning it in. In exchange he gave me my math test and told me to clear my desk. I almost ran back to my desk, eager to get the test out of the way since the knowledge was still fresh in my mind. As everyone else filed in, and handed in their homework, I bit my lip, getting nervous. If we didn't start now I was going to forget everything I studied last night. When the bell rang, everyone ran to their seat and Mr. Stewart began taking attendance. Hurry up already. Geez.

"Miss Stone?" I snapped my head up as my teacher called my name. I looked at him and he waved a piece of paper over his head. "You're needed in the Chairman's office." I groaned out loud. Now? Of all times?

"Do you think I could take my test first?" I offered. He shook his head, I heard a snicker behind me and turned to glare at the no music taste guy. I sighed and packed my books away into my bag and scooped up the blank test, depositing it on Mr. Stewart's desk as I headed for my fathers office. As I reached my fathers door, I heard muffled voices, I leaned in quietly and listened quietly. I heard my father's familiar voice, and it sounded like he was arguing with someone.

"She's only 17 for god's sake. She shouldn't be drug into this until she's old enough."

Drug into what? And I was gonna be 18 in like 3 months, what were they talking about? I listened again as a voice I hadn't heard before answered him, and he sounded as if he was getting frustrated.

"You're forgetting you were many years younger than her when you first found out. Don't let the fact that she's a girl fool you into think she wouldn't be able to handle it." I heard my father sigh as the guy continued."I've seen her in action when she'd working out. She's got potential, Alan."

He's seen me working out? I shivered involuntarily. That was creepy, having someone watch you without you knowing it. I think I'm gonna have to change my work out schedule…or better yet I should just work out in my room. With the doors locked. And curtains closed.

"I just don't think she should be informed just yet." My father told the guy. There was a long pause before the mystery man answered him.

"Regardless, with what's happening, she going to find out sooner or later. I think if she was informed-" my father cut him off before he could continue, his voice held a hint of anger in it.

"And I supposed you think I should be the one to tell her what exactly killed her real parents, and then turn around and have her guard the vey same kind that did that to her?"

Real parents? Was…He wasn't my real father? But I would remember if he wasn't? Wouldn't I have? I didn't have any more time to think about it, the door in front of me was opened and my father looked at me, fear etched on his face. Tears streamed down my face as I searched his face for answers. It couldn't be true. I would have remembered…

"Jett?" I looked over to the mystery man as he spoke my name. I stepped back involuntarily as I looked at him. That face…

"Not now, Blaise." My father snapped as he wrapped his arms around me. I held onto him for a second before I pushed him away. I wanted answers. And apparently he understood because he motioned for me to sit down at the chair across from his desk, next to mystery man. I eyed him warily as I sat down. Something about him seemed familiar to me…but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

He looked to be a couple years older than me, maybe even my age. The one thing that threw me off was the fact that he was wearing a school uniform, except they were white. His eyes were dark, his hair was black, and his eyes seem to flash when I looked at him. If I had met him anywhere else I would have thought he was hot. But like I said…there was something about the way he was looking at me…I couldn't place my finger on it.

"Jett this is Blaise, he's one of the few that will be attending the Night Classes here at Stone Academy." Shock plastered my face. Night Classes? When did this happen?

"What do you mean Night Classes?" I asked slowly, still looking at Blaise. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him, the way he was staring at me…

Before my father could answer, his phone rang and he answered it, turning around, talking in whispers. My father had never been secretive before. I shivered, and I tore my gaze away from Blaise as I hugged myself. Everything is different…

"I'm sorry I have something I have to take care of." My father apologized, and he looked at Blaise. "If you were anyone else, I would not ask this of you, but seeing as h-" Blaise cut him off with a wave of his hand and nodded. His voice was almost a whisper as he spoke to my father.

"I will explain things." My father nodded. And I opened my mouth to complain, I still had questions I wanted to ask him, for gods sake.

"Jett?" I grumbled a quiet "what?" forcing myself not to look at him as he spoke my name. I would get lost in his gaze again, right now I wanted answers. His voice was too close to me as he spoke which made me jump. "There are some things you probably won't understand…" he began but I cut him off.

"All I want is answers…" I whispered. Some more tears fell from my eyes as I thought back to what my father said. My real parents… I forced myself to look up at him, and was surprised when I saw the sad look he had on his face.

"Then I suppose I should return something to you." His voice was filled with regret and before I knew what was happening, he reached out and touched my temple, and then everything went black.


	2. Little Jett

**A/N: these are my original characters, but the plot falls somewhere close to Vampire Knight. DISCLAIMER: I dont own Vampire knight :(**

so people dont get confused The first part is a flashback! i didnt want to put it in italic, i find it hard to read :)

* * *

Fear. Panic. Blood. Everywhere there was blood. Six year old Jett couldn't figure out what was going on. Her mom and dad were lying on the couch. They wouldn't wake up. She had just gotten back from walking her puppy Cleo, and she didn't understand a thing. Fear. Panic. More blood. And smoke. She looked up and smoke was everywhere, she couldn't breathe. She couldn't see. She couldn't hear. Her mind was screaming for her to run. Run and hide. The bad men would be back soon. They were looking for her. But she couldn't leave her mommy daddy. They were hurt.

"There she is." Someone shouted behind her, and she turned around and screamed. They had come for her. The masked men. With red eyes. Her nightmares were real. She got up and ran through the other door that led to the kitchen, and escaped through Cleo's doggy door, her puppy right on her heels. She ran to the woods her mother always told her not to go to. But she knew her mommy wouldn't be mad at her right now. Bad men were after her. She ran through trees and over rocks and didn't stop until she couldn't run anymore. She hid behind a tree and cried her eyes out. I want my mommy, she thought as she clutched her puppy Cleo to her. The dog nuzzled her cheek for comfort and little Jett cried some more.

"You know you can't hide from us, why did you even bother to run?" she screamed as the evil man grabbed and dragged her up on her feet. Cleo growled and ran up to the man, biting his shin, her cried out but kicked the dog into a tree, and she landed with a sickening thud to the ground. She kicked and screamed until the man slapped her across the cheek and threw her on the ground. "Little brat. I wonder if you taste as good as your mommy and daddy did." She watched horrified, as the man smiled wickedly, his fangs growing, his eyes growing a brighter red with each step he took closer to her. She tried crawling backwards, trying to find someplace to hide, to get away from the man. Fear. Panic. Blood.

"It's vampires like you that give us a bad name." someone else was speaking. But Jett couldn't see anyone. She ducked her head in her hands and started crying. Her mommy wasn't coming for her. And daddy couldn't protect her anymore. She heard more talking but she didn't listen. She crawled over to the motionless body of her dear puppy and cried some more when she wouldn't wake up. She got up and ran after that. The bad man wasn't watching her. She ran until she found a small cave where she collapsed there in tears. Mommy. Daddy. I miss you.

Footsteps behind her made her stand up and scream, but a hand was clamped over her mouth, she struggled but the man wrapped his arms, steadying her arms and legs that were flailing. "I'm not here to hurt you." She stopped kicking, and collapsed into the mans arms, crying, sobbing, shaking. He turned her around until she was once again staring into the same red eyes as the bad men. But these were different. Safer. She couldn't look away. He looked to be about a few years older than her, he wasn't a man at all. "What's your name?" the boy whispered.

"Jett…" she replied softly, not looking away. He reached up and brushed back the hair that was in her face and wipe away her tears.

"Well Jett, I'm Blaise, and I'm here to protect you." Little Jett nodded, fresh tears fell as he mentioned his dad. The boy pulled her into his arms and rubbed a soothing hand up and down her back, just like her mother had done many times before. "After tonight, everything's gonna change. Just you wait, little one. You won't remember a thing."

"Can I remember you?" little Jett asked quietly. The little boy laughed a little bit and smiled at the scared little girl.

"You'll remember me someday. But you'll be older. Much older."

"But I want to remember you always." Little Jett clung to the small boy. Her savior. He had saved her from the bad men. They weren't coming back for her.

"You will…but as long as I live, you'll never feel pain or fear. As long as I live. I promise you that."

* * *

I woke up sobbing in someone's arms. I clung to them, needing comfort. My mom…my dad…there were murdered. And my life has been a lie. The chairman wasn't my father. Vampires. Blood. Panic. Fear. And pain. It all came crashing back to me. I had been living a lie. A care free lie.

"Jett?" I jumped at the sound of Blaise's voice being so close and I realized he was the one holding me. I shrugged out of his hold and hugged myself. Vampire. But my savior. He had saved me. "Jett, I'm so sorry…" I looked at him and fresh tears fell down my cheeks. I bowed my head, and he crawled over to me and scooped me up in his arms, wrapping his arms around me like a shield. I felt safe. "I didn't want you growing up knowing all that…" he whispered, his hand rubbing my back soothingly. I never felt as safe as I did in this strangers arms. He saved my life, killed for me at the age of nine, to protect me. "I wanted you to have a normal life."

I nodded, understanding. I don't think I would have grown up the way I did if I had known that. I shivered and his arms tightened around me. I didn't know this man, yet I felt like I had known him my whole life. I let go of him and leaned back to stare into his eyes. They were dark, intense. The memory of his fascinating red eyes flashed across my mind and I shivered involuntarily.

"Are you…" I dropped my gaze to the floor, not wanting to finish my sentence. I already knew the answer to my question. I just wanted to hear it from him. I wanted confirmation. Fact. Everything I was going on memories that were still fuzzy. I wanted to hear the truth.

"A vampire?" his voice was low, and I felt his heated gaze on me. I didn't look back up at him. I'd fall victim to that wretched gaze of his. His spellbinding gaze. He was silent when I nodded, and when he didn't answer, I risked looking at him, and was surprised to find he was fighting back tears. Not realizing what I was doing, I threw my arms around him and hugged him to me, trying to return some of the comfort he once gave me a long time ago.

"I never want you to be afraid of me…" he whispered into my hair as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me up. He stood me up and gazed deep into my eyes. His hand came up and cupped my cheek, brushing it lightly. I leaned into his touch and felt myself smile. Everything seemed natural to me with him, the way he held me, his touch, his embrace. It felt…right.

I brought my hand up and caressed his cheek, the way he had done mine, and he closed his eyes, leaning against my touch. Before I knew what I was doing, I leaned in and brushed my lips against his, lingering just a little bit, before pulling back.

Reality set in soon after, and I remembered where I was. Who I was with. I stepped back, blushing and apologized, not sure what I was apologizing for. He shook his head and looked at me. "There is nothing to apologize for."

I couldn't believe what was happening, what happened. My life changed drastically in a matter of minutes, and I was lost in reality. My life had never been normal. I always knew it, somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew it. That's why I didn't try so hard to fit in. I just accepted that I was different. I had always known. And my father and mother had been killed by bad vampires, because they were vampire hunters. And they had broken into my house and killed them, and had wanted to turn me into one of the things they despised the most. A blood thirsty vampire, who would stop at nothing to get what she wanted. But they hadn't gotten to me. I had ran and Blaise had seen me. He had rescued me. Saved my life when he was only nine years old. _He made the bad men go away…_

"Jett?" I heard my father's voice and I turned around. He was looking at me with a look that said he was scared about what I would say. I ran to him and threw my arms around him. He looked surprised, but hugged me tightly. "I wanted to tell you…"

"It's ok dad." He would always be my father. The father I never had. No. I had one, but he was taken from me. "You'll always be my father." Tears brimmed my eyes but I brushed them away and looked over to Blaise. "Now what's this about a Night Class?"

* * *

I collapsed on my bed and let out a sigh. What an eventful day. Everything was different. But I was ok with it. All thanks to Blaise. I couldn't have been this way without him. The things he did for me when I was little. He took away my memory, leaving me open to a care free life. He had found me a good a loving father. He knew I would turn out ok. And I had. The fact that I had found out my parents were murdered wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I would get my revenge, that I knew. But it made it easier knowing they weren't in this messed up world anymore, they were at peace. For now. They will be better once I murder the bastards who killed them.

I looked over at my clock and groaned, 9pm. Where had the day gone? I must have spent hours in my father's office talking to Blaise and him about anything and everything, it hadn't seemed that long. The Night Class was a bunch of vampires who wanted to be accepted. They had gone to my father, asking that he let them gradually mix in with the other students, to eventually gain control of their thirst. They wanted to be normal… I felt sorry for them. They had no choice in becoming a vampire. Some were those who were born into the royal families and were naturally vampires. Others were ones who had been changed by blood thirsty purebloods, ones who had been human once. They wanted to be human, normal, not outcasts.

My role for now, was basically stand guard and patrol rounds at night, in case one of them slipped up and lost control. There was to be two others who would patrol with me, but I hadn't met them yet. One would patrol the Day Class dorms, one would patrol the forest, and the other would patrol the Night Class dorms, which had been the original school. It had been burnt down years ago, but had been restored, and had no use, until now. Each week we would alternate the areas we patrol, to lessen some of the boredom. Walking in the same place for

All together, there were fourteen Night Class students. I was to be introduced to them tomorrow, after classes let out. I was a little scared about being face to face with fourteen vampires, but I was assured by both Blaise and my father that I was safe, along with the other Guardians. The worst part about this whole situation was the fact that I was going to be out until 12pm, patrolling and I wouldn't have that much time to do my work. So that meant I was going to have to get my work done before I did anything else. I hated doing my work during the day.

A small meow to my left made me snap out of my thoughts and I turned to find Ginger pawing at her empty bowl of cat food. _That's what I forgot at the market yesterday._ I sighed again and went and grabbed my jacket. A quick trip to the market tonight wouldn't hurt, I just had to make it fast, and ill be damned if the guards don't let me out at the gates. I wasn't going to walk a mile to the gate just to be told to turn around and go to bed.

I stopped at Tori's dorm before I headed out, and she agreed to come with me, mumbling something about her shoe strings. I held back a laugh as she ran around her room trying to find a pair of shoes she didn't have to tie. "So, uh, what happened to your shoe strings?" I asked her as we headed out.

Her face scrunched up in anger and she launched into a full length story of how she was just going to check in with Mr. Stewart about her English assignment and she had come back and all her shoe strings were cut. It was weird, but nothing non-weird ever happened to Tori. I had learned to not question it, just accept it. As we neared the gate Tori ducked her head, turning ten shades of red as she saw the guard that she had been forced to take with her to the store to pick up tampons. I bit back my laugh as the boy waved shyly at her, and almost burst out laughing as she turned even redder.

"We have, uh, girl problems we have to take care of." I said with a smile as the guard questioned us. He nodded, smirking as he noticed Tori again, she would forever be known as tampon girl to them. Poor Tori.

I said my thanks to the guards as Tori ran ahead, trying to disappear. As we rounded the corner to the market, she turned on me. "Damn it, why didn't you remind me we were going through the gate?!" she yelled, and I burst into giggles.

"Well I assumed you realized it…I mean what other way out of school is there?" I asked, smirking. "Aw, c'mon Tori, the guy obviously likes you. And you completely blew him off, you didn't even say hi." She stopped dead in her tracks and looked at me. She had that, "oh my god I did, didn't I?" look on her face and I laughed.

"Really? You think he likes me?" she asked giddily, a big smile plastered on her face. Was she really that stupid? What guy wouldn't like her? Long red hair, green eyes, killer body. I nodded and she smiled brighter.

We reached the market and we went inside, looking for the cat food isle. Once we found it, I bought Ginger's usual brand of cat food, paid and got out…after we stopped at the teddy bear machine and won a small penguin stuffed animal that was too cute to leave in the machine. Once we got back to the gate, the guards we had seen earlier had been replaced, much to Tori's disappointment. She had been going on about how she was going to say hi to tampon guy, and actually find out his name.

"You ladies need something?" the guard at the gate asked, and I looked at him. Was he stupid?

"Um yeah, we need back in." I said and I went to walk past him but he stopped me, grabbing my arm. I turned to glare at him. "Do you have a problem?" I asked, shrugging at of his grasp.

"You don't look like students, and the guards before us said they hadn't let anyone pass before their shift was over. That was fifteen minutes ago." He guard replied, glancing at his watch.

"Well, mister-" I looked down at his name tag, "Elman. The guards before you actually had let us out, now if you would please step aside so we can get some sleep." Tori stood a few feet to my right, not wanting to step in.

"I'm afraid I cant let you. Not without proper identification."

"Proper Identification?" I asked, and he nodded. I turned to Tori and smirked, she shook her head, knowing what I was planning, but I just smiled at her. I turned back to the guard, brought my fist back, and punched him straight in the face. "How's that for proper identification, you pompous ass?" I asked, as he slid to the ground. I looked at the other guards, and found them laughing. "Now, if you excuse me, me and my friend Tori would like to get back to our dorms and get some sleep." They nodded, still laughing as we stepped over the guard at the gate.

Once we were out of range of earshot, Tori turned to me and shook me. "Are you crazy?? You could have gotten us killed! They have guns!"

I snickered. She always blew everything out of proportion. "Relax, Tori. They would have just called the police, and that would have led to the "proper identification" they needed because my fathers good friends with the local cops." She shook her head and started walking again.

"You have anger issues." She said over her shoulder and started laughing.

"And you have self confidence issues." I threw back at her and she stuck her tongue out at me. Footsteps behind us, made us swivel around and I was surprised to find Blaise walking towards us. My mouth suddenly got dryer and my head seemed to be spinning. He waved to me and Tori and smiled.

"Hi Jett." He said, as he finally stopped in front of us. I managed a small smile and Tori nudged me, leaning in to whisper.

"Who's the hunk?"

"Tori, this is Blaise. Blaise, Tori. He one of the Night Class students." She nodded, and extended her hand politely, they shook and Blaise turned to me. He was smiling as he spoke and I couldn't really focus on what he was saying, he was beautiful when he smiled.

"I stopped by your dorm, hoping to talk to you, but you weren't there, and the guards at the gate said you left. So I decided to catch you at the gate." I nodded and extended his arms. "Now, may I have the pleasure of escorting two beautiful young ladies to their dorms?" Tori brightened and nodded. I stayed silent as we walked the rest of the way to the dorms. He dropped Tori off at her dorm and walked me to mine. I took out my keys, my hands shaking for some reason, and I noticed I was bleeding. I snapped my head up, my eyes wide and he smiled at me. "I have better control than you think, little Jett." I nodded and blushed as he called me the same name he had when he first met me a long time ago. I unlocked my door and stepped inside before I turned back to him.

"Did you want to come in?" I asked, fiddling with my keys.

"Only if it's ok with you." His voice was low and seductive, although I'm pretty sure he didn't mean anything by it. His voice was always like that…seductive… "Jett?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and realized I had been staring at his lips, hell of a time to day dream. I shook my head mentally, clearing it and I nodded. "Sure it's alright with me." He smiled sweetly and stepped in as I shut the door behind him. I watched as he took in my room and mentally cursed myself for not thinking about my dirty clothes. I ran over to my dresser and tucked in my bras that had been hanging out. I was pretty sure my face was beat red when I turned to him.

"I wanted to see how you were doing." He said walking over to me, resting his hands on my shoulders. "How are you?" he asked, and I struggled to find the right words, his closeness was messing with my proper brain function.

"I-I'm fine." I managed, and smiled, hoping to sound convincing. I wasn't fine, but I wasn't overwhelmed either. I couldn't explain it. Everything was new to me, but at the same time, still the same.

He wasn't convinced because he steered me over to my bed and made me sit next to him on it. He took my hands in his and stared into my eyes. "I want you to know that I will always be here if you ever need anything." I nodded. He was so sweet. "Now where are your band-aids?"

It took a second to realize what he was asking. "My what?" he smiled and pointed to my knuckles, they were still bleeding from where I had clocked Mr. Elman in the face. "Band aids, you're still bleeding." I pointed to my bathroom and he got up, making his way to the bathroom. My face froze and I remembered my clothes from yesterday I had not put in the laundry basket and I got up and ran in front of him, stopping him at the door.

"I-uh, I can get it myself." I managed to squeak out and he nodded. I turned around and hurried inside, kicking a towel over my bra and underwear as I searched through my medicine chest above the sink until I found my band-aids I had. I took out a couple and placed them on over the cuts that were bleeding. I noticed Ginger sleeping in my bathtub and I went over and pet her before I went back into my bedroom. I saw Blaise sitting on my bed, taking in his surroundings and went over to sit next to him. He turned to me and smiled, taking my breath away. We were silent for a few minutes before I spoke.

"I guess…I guess I never actually thanked you." He frowned, not following what I was trying to say, so I continued. "For saving my life, taking my memories away, letting me have a normal life for awhile." He nodded and took one of my hands in his.

"You don't have to thank me. I made you a promise, and I never go back on my promises."

_As long as I live, you'll never feel pain or fear. As long as I live. I promise you that._ His words came back to me and I smiled. I could count on Blaise. That was the one thing I was sure of in my new life. He would always be there for me. And I could never show him how much that meant to me. I could never help him as much as he had helped me. I covered his hand that held mine with my other one and looked him in the eyes.

"Thank you, Blaise." He leaned in closer to me until his lips were mere inches from mine while his hand came up and caressed my cheek as he whispered into my ear.

"Anything for you, little Jett."


End file.
